Babysitting Natsu Dragneel
by Lady Moonstache
Summary: All seventeen year-old Lucy wanted was a babysitting job for the summer. That's exactly what she got when she received a call from someone named Igneel requesting a babysitter for his son. But who knew that his son would be the famous and arrogant basketball player–Natsu Dragneel?
1. Meet The Devil's Spawn

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots.

**Summary:** All seventeen year-old Lucy wanted was a babysitting job for the summer. That's exactly what she got when she received a call from someone named Igneel requesting a babysitter for his son. But who knew that his son would be the famous and arrogant basketball player–Natsu Dragneel?

**Important:** I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. MAKE. LISANNA. A. BITCH! She is a really nice and cute girl.

**Author's Note:** Hey! This is the first chapter of my new story. Sorry if my English is bad. It's not my first language but I'll try my best to write correctly. Enjoy!

* * *

**Babysitting Natsu Dragneel **by Lady Moonstache

**Chapter One – _Meet The Devil's Spawn  
_**

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Yesterday was the last day of school. I'm feeling very happy because it's summer. But that's not the only reason for my good mood. My parents finally agreed to let me work as a babysitter for the summer. Yes, I know. They are VERY rich and I don't need to work for money but I want to become more independent. I published an ad in the newspaper two days ago and I'm waiting for someone to call me. I'm also planning to find a boyfriend this summer. I've always wanted–**_

I stopped writing because my phone rang. Picking it up, I placed it to my ear.

"Hello? This is Lucy Heartfilia," I exclaimed.

"Hello, Lucy. My name is Igneel," a man replied. "I'm calling you to discuss your ad in the newspaper."

"Yes," I said with a big grin. I felt like screaming from utter joy but I didn't. That will make me sound immature. And no parent wants a babysitter which acts childish.

"How old are you, dear?"

"I'm seventeen," I answered.

"Good," Igneel exclaimed. "I'm wondering if you'd be willing to babysit my son for the summer."

"Of course." I smiled happily.

"What are your rates?" the man asked.

"You decide."

"What about 70,000J a month?"

"Perfect." The smile just couldn't leave my face. This summer was going to be amazing. "Can I have your address, sir?"

"Well, I live in Magnolia," Igneel said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not," I replied quickly. "I'll find a place to stay. Anyway, I'm going to arrive in Magnolia after a few days. I'll call you when I'm there."

"Fantastic! See you then, Lucy! Have a nice day!"

"Goodbye, sir!"

******–**x**–**

Sighing, I examined the place that I would have to call home for the summer.

"Lucy, call if you need anything. Okay?" My father repeated for the thousandth time before handing me my luggage.

"Call us every morning and every night," my mother instructed with a serious expression. "No smoking and no alcohol. Don't invite boys in the apartment. Take baths every day and clean your laundry regularly. Don't forget to eat but not too much. You are going to get fat. Be careful when you cross the street and don't stay out late. Don't forget to–"

"I'll be fine," I assured my parents, hiding the annoyance in my voice even though I was completely tired of repeating the same sentence over and over again. It wouldn't be very polite to act disrespectful since I knew my parents were just worried for me.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Dad patted my head and mom gave me a very tight hug.

"I'll call you later." I waved them goodbye and grinned happily as soon their limo was out of sight. Taking a sharp breath, I turned around and entered the building.

Crocus was the capital of Fiore but Magnolia was the biggest city in the country. My parents weren't really thrilled when they heard that I wanted to move in Magnolia for the summer. They think that it's a dangerous city. It was really hard to convince them to let me move. But even though they agreed, my father still insisted to buy me an apartment.

I really love my parents and I love living in the mansion with them but I want to spend one summer as a normal teenager. Just one summer without guards, without violin lessons, without maids, without vacations in expensive resorts. In Crocus everyone acts like I'm a spoiled princess and I don't have many friends. Fortunately, I'll feel like a normal teenager in Magnolia. It was a dream of mine since I was in elementary school.

I headed for the elevator. When I reached the fifth floor, I found my room quickly. I dug in my purse for the key.

Inside the apartment was fantastic. There were soft, pink curtains draping elegantly over the glass windows and the walls were decorated with delicate flowers. There was a queen-sized bed with two huge, fluffy pillows on it. There was a kitchen with an amazing view at the city. The bathroom was little but that doesn't bother me.

I placed my luggage on the ground and closed the door. I hurried to the bathroom and stripped my clothes, then turned on the shower. Without waiting for the water to heat up, I jumped in.

After I was done with the shower, I stepped out of the bath. I got dressed in a blue sleeveless dress that reached just below my knees. I looked in the mirror. I didn't want to dig around in my suitcase for my hairbrush, so I ran my fingers through my blonde strands, hoping to make myself look a little less homeless.

I looked at the watch only to see that it was half past twelve. Smiling, I took my phone from my purse, then dialed Igneel's number.

"Hello?"

"It's Lucy."

"Oh, hello," the man greeted. "Where are you?"

"I just arrived in Magnolia," I explained. "Where can we meet?"

"Can I have your address?"

"Sure," I replied and told him my address.

"Stay there. I'll pick you up in twenty minutes."

******–**x**–**

Magnolia was a really nice city. It was right on the edge of the ocean. My first impression was that it was very bright and modern. The buildings were also magnificent. My apartment was near to the beach. Next to it there was a bookstore which was awesome. Books were my thing. I enjoyed reading as much as the average teen enjoyed watching television.

There were guys tossing footballs and freebies in the park next to the bookstore, girls sitting on beach stools to get tans, people coming out from the market with shopping bags… Everyone here looked relaxed and happy.

A black BMW X6 stopped in front of me. A man with fancy sunglasses stepped out. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes, that's me," I nodded, realizing that this was Igneel. The man shook my hand and introduced himself. I hopped into his car and he started driving towards his place.

"The name of my son is Natsu," Igneel told me. "He may be really annoying and arrogant but he has a big heart. I hope you'll like him."

After fifteen minutes of comfortable silence, we arrived at Igneel's house.

"We are here," the man announced. "I have a very important meeting and I have to go. There's a list for you in the kitchen. Read it. You can enter the house alone, right?"

"Okay, I'll go now," I said and slid out of the car.

I took a sharp breath then walked hesitantly towards the house. When I reached the door, I knocked twice. After a moment the door opened. There, standing before me, was a half-naked guy. He had dark eyes, messy pink hair, and smooth brown skin. His bare torso rippled with muscles and he had a smirk on his lips.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked me.

"Uh… I am…" I stuttered but no one can blame me. The boy had an amazing body. And what kind of teenage girl doesn't stutter in the presence of a hot shirtless guy? If it had been a novel, I would have fainted. After breathing in and out to get my system working normally again, I cleared my throat. "I'm Natsu's babysitter. Where is he?"

The boy leaned against the door frame. "I'm Natsu."

"Okay. But… Wait a second. _WHAT?_" My eyes widened. "You are Natsu?"

"The one and only," the boy answered, narrowing his eyes.

"But I thought that I'm going to babysit a little kid!"

"Just come inside already," Natsu forced out between clenched teeth, his lips curling into a scowl.

I was silent as I slipped in the house, wringing my hands together and keeping my eyes downcast. What am I going to do? I can't babysit a boy like him. He is my age.

"Are you hungry?" Natsu asked when we entered a room that looked like a kitchen.

"No," I answered and sat on a chair. I could feel everything in me shifting into flirt mode. My voice came out fluttery and I started to play with my hair. As much as it makes me feel as a hormonal teenager, I had to admit that he looks better than any boy I've seen in Crocus. My heart was pounding heavily against my chest.

"How's your name?"

I couldn't think. "Uh…"

"I don't bite," Natsu said with a wink.

I must have seemed like such a child. "Okay," I stuttered. "Sure."

He looked at me as though I was stupid and said, "But you still didn't tell me your name."

"Oh, yeah," I blushed. "My name's Lucy." I looked at the floor, avoiding his eyes. This is really awkward.

A few minutes later, a familiar smell drifted over to my nose. I glanced up. Natsu was still the only other person in the room, and he was in the same position as before. The only change was a cigarette sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Could you please remove that?" I asked.

He ignored me. I repeated myself, louder this time. His only response was a long drag on his cigarette. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I reached over and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth.

"What the hell?" Natsu hissed coldly.

"Cigarettes are not healthy," I said.

"Do you think I care?" His voice was getting dangerous.

"No, but I'm your babysitter and I can't allow this," I replied. I stretched out my hand, "Give me the cigarette box."

"Are you crazy?" Natsu growled. "No way."

"I'll call Igneel," I threatened. Natsu stared at me for a second before he pulled the cigarette box out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"Good boy," I smiled. "Your father told me that there's a list in the kitchen. Where is it?"

Natsu pointed at the fridge without saying anything. Oh, he's pouting like a little child.

I took the list that was placed on the fridge.

_**LUCY, THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

_**Natsu isn't allowed to drink or smoke. He can't throw parties and he is forbidden to leave the house without you. He has basketball practice every day from ten to twelve. He has to feed Happy in the morning. Good luck!**_

_**Igneel**_

"Why can't you throw parties?" I asked.

"On my last party we drove Igneel's car into the pool in the backyard," Natsu muttered, still upset about his cigarettes.

"Why can't you leave the house?"

"Last week Gray, Gajeel and I got into a fight with some idiots and the police arrested us," the boy explained.

I nodded. Natsu is a really troublesome guy. Now I understand why Igneel needed to hire a babysitter.

"Oh, and you are a basketball player?" I exclaimed.

Natsu's eyes widened. "You are kidding, right?"

"I don't understand."

"Do you know who am I?"

"Uh… No?"

"You're so dumb," Natsu placed a hand over his forehead.

"What did you say?" I asked, insulted.

The pink-haired teen leaved the room for a minute, then returned with a magazine in hand. "Here," he gave it to me.

On the cover there was a picture of him. _**'NATSU DRAGNEEL WILL BE PLAYING IN GILDARTS' TEAM THIS YEAR'**_ was the title. I flipped a few pages until I reached an article about him.

_**There were rumors that Natsu Dragneel will be playing in a new team this year. But agent Macao Conbolt says the 18-year-old wants to keep playing for at least two more years in The Dragons. **_

_**"He's happy at The Dragons. I don't want to comment on other clubs for now," said Macao.**_

"You're famous?" I asked. "I've never heard of you before."

"That hurts my ego," Natsu commented and I giggled. "I'm going to bring some more magazines from my room to show you. Stay here."

I smiled and looked around the room. It was really nice. Judging by the house, Igneel's car and the fact that there's a pool in the backyard, Natsu and Igneel are rich. My eyes landed on a picture on the wall. I walked over to it to look closer. On the photo were Natsu and his friends. There was a half-naked boy with black hair and a stupid grin. Next to him was a beautiful girl with red hair. There was a taller boy with many piercings and long hair. In front of him was a white-haired girl with blue eyes… Wait! That was Mirajane! Natsu is friends with Mirajane? She is an amazing model!

I sighed, jealous of him. I want to know Mirajane. She is my idol.

My eyes went back to the photo. There was another guy with blond hair. Next to him was Natsu and he was hugging a girl. She had white hair and big blue eyes. She was beautiful. Could she be Natsu's girlfriend?

I heard steps and turned around only to meet an arrogant smirk and tons of magazines.

"I'm going to show you how popular I am," Natsu said and I laughed.

* * *

So… that was the first chapter… do you think I should continue? Thoughts so far? Interesting? Complete fail? Not sure? Let me know! _Thank you for reading._


	2. Trouble Starts With a N

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots.

**Summary:** All seventeen year-old Lucy wanted was a babysitting job for the summer. That's exactly what she got when she received a call from someone named Igneel requesting a babysitter for his son. But who knew that his son would be the famous and arrogant basketball player–Natsu Dragneel?

**Important:** Lucy's parents are alive in this story.

**Author's Note:** Okay... _**I AM SO SORRY!** _It's been two months since I published the first chapter... I am so late! But I can explain... This summer has been really busy for me. I'm starting school in two days and I will have time to write this story. I promise that I'll update faster from now on. And over 50 reviews for the first chapter... I'd never thought this would get so much feedback. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are awesome!

* * *

**Babysitting Natsu Dragneel **by Lady Moonstache

**Chapter Two – **_**Trouble Start With a N**_

* * *

After years of boredom, every day like the one before, I felt that my life had suddenly become interesting, with new surprises around every corner. I smiled as I thought of the previous day. Igneel seemed like a really nice guy. Natsu was a little arrogant but he wasn't _that_ bad. I can manage to prevent him from getting into trouble. However, I didn't tell my parents his age because they were going to freak out. I can even imagine their horrified reactions.

I was about to put my hair in a ponytail, but then stopped, looking at myself in the mirror thoughtfully. I left it loose around my shoulders. It looked prettier that way. I picked out a rose-colored t-shirt and white jeans from my closet and put them on.

I looked at my phone. It was eleven o'clock.

Igneel was going to pick me up at twelve which meant that there was a hour until then. Deciding that I didn't want to stay in my apartment, I headed to the bookstore.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully as I entered.

"Can I help you?" A blue-haired girl asked me. She was sitting behind a desk, there was a book in her hands and she didn't look older than me. Actually, she looked younger.

"Er," I replied intelligently. "I'm new here and I love to read so I decided to come and see if I can find an interesting book."

"I'm Levy!" The girl skipped cheerfully then stopped right in front of me when she was about a foot away. "I work here. I also love to read. I can recommend you some books if you want."

Levy was very pretty. She had the cutest smile, was brown-eyed, and had short, spiky blue hair. I was a couple of inches taller. She reminded me of a fairy.

"Please call me Lucy!" I smiled, pleased with her kindness. "What's your favorite genre?"

The girl smiled dreamily. "I love all kinds of books. That's why I work in a bookstore. I love the smell of books; I love the comfort of being here amongst them. Without books, I would have gone insane long ago." Then she sighed. "I wish my life was as interesting as the lives of the characters in my books."

I grinned, knowing exactly how she feels. Something was telling me that Levy-chan and I were going to become great friends.

**-x-**

Igneel came to pick me up a little earlier so I had to leave Levy-chan. But I was going to talk with her tomorrow.

I knocked on the door. Natsu opened after a minute with a sleepy smile.

"Hi," he greeted , his voice a little groggy. He was looking intently at me, his dark eyes a little puffy with sleep, and his hair in a perfectly disheveled mess. He was sort of adorable in the morning. He was wearing an old white t-shirt and green baggy shorts.

"Good morning," I answered and stepped inside.

"I'm going to eat something because I'm really hungry," Natsu said as we entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a sandwich. "Do you want something?"

"No, thanks."

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Okay," I agreed. "What are we watching?"

"_American Pie_," Natsu suggested.

"No! That's a movie for perverts," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "I want to watch _Mean Girls_."

"No fuckin' way," the pink-haired teen yelled. "Let's watch _The Human Centipede_!"

"_It's a Boy Girl Thing_," I argued.

"_Wrong Turn_!"

"_Juhn Tucker Must Die_!"

"_The Hills Have Eyes_!"

We argued a little more but we ended up watching _Step Up_, _American Pie_, _The Human Centipede _and _John Tucker Must Die_, and eating seven bags of Ruffles. If my mother finds out, she's going to have a heart attack and make me start a healthy diet.

"It's dark," Natsu commented as he threw out the bags of chips in the thrash.

"It's almost nine o'clock," I told him.

"Hm, I'm hungry," the pink-haired boy muttered.

"Really?" My eyes widened and I poked his stomach, trying not to notice how firm his stomach really was. "You are going to get fat!"

"Don't worry," Natsu smirked and flexed his biceps proudly. "There's nothing but muscle on this body!"

I rolled my eyes and turned my head on the other side in attempt to hide the blush on my cheeks.

Natsu laughed and said, "I have an idea. Let's play Rock-paper-scissors. If I win, you are going to buy me pizza. If you win, I'm going to do whatever you want for a day. Deal?_"_

"Deal!" I grinned confidently. Everyone in my family called me Lucky Lucy. There was no way I was going to lose. "On the count of three."

"One. Two. Three."

We both revealed our weapons. Mine was scissors and Natsu's was… rock. "What the–"

"I win!" Natsu laughed. "Now go buy me pizza!"

"Hey! That wasn't fair," I tried to defend myself. "I wasn't ready!"

"Just accept that you lost!"

"But–"

"Loser!"

"Fine," I hissed. "I'm going to get my phone because I left it at your room."

I went to the second floor and found my phone quickly. On my way to the first floor, I heard Natsu's voice. Who was he talking to? There wasn't anyone else in the house. Quietly, I stopped next to the kitchen's door.

"Of course, asshole!"

He was talking on the phone.

"I know, bastard," Natsu hissed. "Yeah! The babysitter is such a pain in the ass!"

My breath hitched in my throat and I felt betrayed. I thought that he enjoyed my company. We had so much fun today.

"Don't worry. She's going to buy pizza," Natsu informed the person he was talking to. "Yes! Okay! Bye!" He ended his conversation.

Gulping, I tried to act like I didn't hear anything. "I'm going."

"There's a pizzeria in the end of the street. It'll take you less than ten minutes to walk there. Or you can take my car," the boy suggested and threw the keys at me. My eyes widened as I extended my arms to catch them.

My ride to the restaurant was awful. It turned out that Natsu lied to me and there wasn't a pizzeria in the end of the street so I had to drive to the center of the city to buy pizza. I hate Natsu. He acted friendly all day and I started to feel comfortable around him but then he tricked me into playing Rock-paper-scissors. After that he told someone that I'm a pain in the ass and lied, telling that there was a pizzeria on the same street as his house. What an asshole!

I smiled when I thought of him falling off of a cliff.

On my way back I tried to think about something else, because I had already wasted too much time and energy thinking about him.

-x-

I reached Natsu's house and… my face paled.

It was crowded with people.

I pulled over into one of the little remaining parking spaces and jumped out of the car. The blasting music from the house filled my ears.

"I'm going to kill you," I whispered and ran inside the house, shoving my way through the sea of people. The music was much louder inside and the entire house smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. People were dancing and grinding against each other. Some were making out while others were playing strip poker and drinking.

"_NATSU_," I screamed on top of my lungs but the music was too loud for anyone to hear me.

I looked around in attempt to spot Dragneel. The living room had been turned into a makeshift dance floor but I didn't see that idiot anywhere. I leaved this room and darted down the hallway. When I reached the end of the hall, I found myself standing in front of an open door. The door led to the backyard which was filled with drunk teenagers, most of whom were wearing board shorts and bikinis.

A boy with russet-gold hair was making-out with a blond girl near the pool. There were red plastic cups all over the grass and I swore I saw a black haired guy walking around completely naked. Two girls were standing on chairs, dancing without their shirts on. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Enjoying the party?" Someone whispered in my ear from behind.

"Natsu Dragneel," I said, recognizing his voice immediately. "You are dead!"

I turned around and looked at him. His shirt was halfway unbuttoned and there were pink lipstick marks all over his neck. He smirked and asked, "Do you want a drink?"

"No, I don't want a drink," I growled. "I want every single one of your disgusting friends out of the house. _Now_," I crossed my arms across my chest.

"No way. The party is just getting interesting," Natsu rolled his eyes. His breath reeked of alcohol and the mischievous glint in his eyes was brighter than ever.

This was supposed to be a _perfect_ summer. This was the summer I was supposed to show my parents that I'm not a little girl anymore. And if Natsu Dragneel became the reason for me failing, then let's just say that I would not be one happy camper. At the least, I would be _slightly _murderous.

"You're in trouble," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"So scary," he responded mockingly. He was really getting on my nerves.

"I'm calling Igneel!"

"You don't want to do that," Natsu said matter-of-factly. "He will fire you. But when I think about it… Even if you don't call him, he'll find out about the party and will fire you anyway. So do whatever you want," a smug smile appeared on his lips.

"Listen, y-you jerk!" I yelled, glaring at him. I could feel tears forming on the corners of my eyes but I wasn't going to cry in front of this asshole.

"You jerk," Natsu mimicked me.

Someone needs to shoot him. Never have I wanted to kill someone quite so much. And not a quick and painless death, _no_, I wanted him to suffer.

"I hate you," I took a step back, my hand curled into a fist. I wanted to punch him so bad. But I can't. I just turned around and ran to the first room I reached. Hands shaking, I locked the door and sat on the floor.

I felt like screaming from utter frustration. This wasn't supposed to happen. Igneel was going to fire me for sure! I pulled out my phone from my pocked and dialed mom's number without thinking.

"Hello, sweetheart," my mother greeted cheerfully.

"M-mom," I mumbled, my voice cracking when tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"What's going on, dear? Are you alright?" Mom asked, her voice laced with concern.

I didn't answer immediately. After I took a deep breath, I mumbled miserably, "I can't take care of this kid. He is awful! I want to go home!"

I heard my mother sigh. "One day you'll have a family. You'll give birth to children and you will have to take care of them. What are you going to do then? Give up? I'm disappointed, Lucy," she said with a serious voice. "I thought you were a strong girl."

I blinked. What am I doing?

My mother is right. I can't just give up.

I smiled. "Thank you, Mom! You are absolutely right!"

"That's the spirit, Lucy," my mother giggled cheerfully. "Now go find that boy and teach him a lesson!"

"I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Placing my phone back in my pocked, I got to my feet. Taking a deep breath, I leaved the room and walked to the backyard.

The party was even more out of control. Two boys were fighting in the middle of a circle of sweaty drunk teens. The crowd cheered when one of the boys fell onto a table.

I scanned the place quickly and my eyes landed on Natsu almost immediately. He was drinking beer and talking with some boys. I walked over to them, putting hands on my waist to look more intimidating. "So you really aren't going to stop the party, huh?" I asked when I reached them.

All the boys turned around to look at me but I was staring at the pink-haired devil. I narrowed my eyes at the smug smirk he was currently wearing. He obviously wasn't going down without a fight–but neither was I.

* * *

**QUESTION:** I'm planning on adding other couples in this story. I ship Gajeel&Levy, Gray&Juvia, Jellal&Erza, Laxus&Mira, Zeref&Mavis, Elfman&Evergreen, Freed&Lisanna, etc... Tell me which one do you want get a bigger part in this story?

Thoughts about this chapter? Let me know! _Thank you for reading._


End file.
